Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for making a product which resembles a quilt.
Description of Related Art
Quilting as an art form is an art form many enjoy but it can be time consuming and can take weeks, months even years to complete a quilt. Further, quilting requires an excess of material and is expensive. While traditional quilting is a true art form not everyone wants or has the time to spend creating quilts. Consequently, there is a need for a method and system which allows non-quilters and those who do not have the skill or time for quilting, to create a product which resembles a quilt out of fabric quickly and easily.